Omen
by AnHeiressofaSOLDIER
Summary: Noctis' PoV during the Omen trailer. This fanfiction is extremely dark-as dark as that trailer itself was (if not more), and perhaps as morbid as it sounds like Versus XIII was going to be. Sad/tragic Noctluna.


**Omen**

"Noctis!" Luna called out—as the King tried his damnest to behead her, but missed ever so slightly as she moved on the hard pavement.

He snarled, as she stood back up—finding it hilarious and annoying that she thought she stood a chance against him.

And as Luna moved to try and hit him with her trident, Noctis swiftly punched her in the face and knocked her over somewhat.

The feel of the blood dotting his knuckles felt _good_.

And he found that he wanted her to suffer, after she had allied with his dad to try and lead him to his death.

Somewhere, in the back of Noctis' mind—that was still actually sane—he asked himself just what he was doing, and why he didn't see she'd made a choice for him that really he himself would've made all along.

But this Noctis had become too tortured by everything that had happened on his journey to really consider that.

Ardyn had also tricked him, and given him the power of Kings—and Noctis wanted to use it more than anything now, since he'd been so helpless before in having been held captive by himself in one of the Nif's headquarters.

And for whatever reason, the fractured mind of Noctis' now _screamed_ that Luna was the best option to release his rage on, as the world burnt right around him.

Once upon a time, Noctis knew that he had loved her.

But now… now he couldn't help thinking that the very idea of that was silly, and that he needed to end it—her—in any way possible.

Noctis swiped at Luna's abdomen without a second thought—thinking that maybe he could speed through everything now, if he gutted her like a fish from her stomach to her legs—but she blocked his strike with a strength that surprised the once great man.

Noctis truly was shocked:

For someone who specialized in healing magic, Lunafreya sure knew how to use her damn armiger weapon.

In another life, Noctis would have admired her for it.

But in this current one, he was reminded of how much of a threat she was—and that she was his equal, who could do what he could in every way possible—and that she could stop him from bringing the Star Scourge if she wanted to, and Noctis wouldn't have that:

Not when he'd suffered so much it was inhumanly possible—while Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto all lived perfect, ordinary, peaceful lives and forgot about him entirely.

Noctis' eyes narrowed fractionally when the blonde brought up a white force field—his heart pounding a mile a minute, as he thought about his other betrayer: his father—and he used every ounce of strength he had within his body to break through it, and to send Luna flying backwards—Noctis' arms shaking and throbbing as he did so.

The girl grappled for her trident that rested right in front of her, but Noctis stole it away from her before she could really crawl for it at all.

...There had been a part of Noctis that had thought he might snap back to reality in touching Luna's weapon:

Maybe it would've reminded him of the good memory he had when they were kids—where Luna had showed him which forks to use for which portions of a meal, when he'd been about to make a fool of himself.

But touching the cold metal in his hands actually had the opposite effect.

Iciness... steel... Was _this_ very thing here what Luna had been planning to stab him through with, to fulfill her stupid little prophecy that no one had ever even asked his opinion on?

If that was the case, then Noctis thought he could return the favor.

Even if there was a side of him that just wanted to leave her to the daemons that were now surrounding the area, and have her be injured even more that way.

Luna whimpered and backed away on her hands and feet, as Noctis walked closer to her with her oracle relic in hand

She seemed sad... And that almost stopped Noctis then and there.

He doubted it was for what she'd been willing to do to him (her duty always came first, didn't it?), and Noctis might have spared her if she'd regretted that.

Maybe…

But instead, Luna seemed depressed by what had become of the two of them and their relationship with each other, and Noctis could hardly blame her there.

He could relate, and somewhat wanted to STOP STOP STOP now.

...Until Luna's lips moved to form her request about him stopping the Plague of the Stars, to which Noctis had finally had enough and so stabbed her in the center with everything he had—just as the good and still childish part of Noctis began to fight back.

There was a loud SCHWUNK, as the blades cut into her—a sound that Noctis had observed as a child only ever came from meat being cut—and Luna's blood soared all over her body, as it sprayed up with his motion.

Luna smiled at Noctis as the light left her eyes, and somehow she leaned up ever so slightly to rustle his hair before she lost everything. "I- f-f-forgive you. Bye... N-N-N-N-Noctis. I l-lo you."

And suddenly, Noctis was truly himself again.

He momentarily banished the magic and pain that had made him crazy, and he looked around himself and tried to shake his head to rid it of the terrible nightmare.

But it wouldn't work.

Noctis dropped the trident in his grasp with shaking hands—like the piece of soiled rubbish it now was—and he began shaking, as he examined his hands and the blood on his own bare chest.

Tears began streaming down Noctis' face, as he wondered when and how her blood had even gotten _on_ his biceps.

He knew that he'd been fighting pretty close to her... as he'd wanted to feel her heart give out when it did, but but but but but.

Noctis fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut off, as he screamed his beloved's name.

His hands were half-reaching out towards Luna (to hold her in his arms and apologize, or to try and heal her, he didn't know), but Noctis stopped and held them at his knees when he realized he didn't deserve to touch or even look at her after what he'd done.

Oh, gods. How could he have ever- Why would he have-

Even if he _had_ been furious about his fate, and he had been, shouldn't he have realized that she had it even worse?

Luna had been meant to die, too, and yet... and yet she had grinned and bared it, and promised to help him fulfill his own calling—even while she was dying each day and had no one to help or understand _her_.

And then- then there had been the time in their notebook, when Luna had told Noctis she'd been praying that the gods would take back his destiny and let her handle it all herself—to which he hadn't understood at all at the time.

But more than that, Noctis remembered her long toenails—the only thing that had been unkempt about her when they'd been kids—scraping across her marble floors as she attempted to run across it, and Noctis himself gingerly followed her on his crutches.

…He recalled how Luna had originally been someone who did only half-smiles and little more than that, but that she had learned to grin fully and beautifully when they'd met... Probably because Luna had known he'd need all those kinds of looks he could get, when he learned the truth eventually.

She had done _so_ much for him.

But most of all, Noctis knew of the time she had cut her finger on her favorite pen her father had once given her—that had become faulty, but that she refused to give up—and had written back to him in their notebook with slight blood stains.

She could have used another writing utensil, or have waited until her hand was doctored up, but she'd wanted to talk to him so badly... She hadn't been able to wait, and had even somewhat hurt herself to do so.

"Oh, Luna..." Noctis moaned, as he curled up into the fetal position beside her, and sobbed.

"I'm- I'm so sorry. I love you so much, and I don't deserve to say that or even apologize, but I still need you to know.

"And I- I can't live with myself now. I can't live in this world. So I'll be following you now. But I- But I won't force you to be in the afterlife with your killer, either, so I-

"So I'll sever our bond forever, and even go to hell if I need to—just get me away from this place… this place that will only ever remind me of you and what I did.'

And in some sort of twisted version of Romeo and Juliet, Noctis took the trident he had just killed his one true love with and cut his own ring finger off, that connected him to Luna that way.

Hopefully... hopefully this would keep him from coming across her in the afterlife, Noctis pleaded with the gods, as he threw up and began to black out.

He wanted- he wanted to see her more than anything, of course. More than anything else in the world, but Luna didn't deserve that.

She deserved to be avenged.

And so Noctis began carving himself up, similarly to how he just had Luna.

But he did it slowly, so as to torture himself and to suffer the way the evil part of him had wanted his angel to earlier.

And Noctis didn't stop until he felt his job had succeeded—with him beginning to fade—and he laughed so hysterically in his madness, that he thought that it was Luna's titters that sounded like pearls playing in his eardrums.

That would have to be enough.

More than enough.

And Noctis closed his eyes.

 **Author's Note: You guys have no idea how excited I'd get while writing this, when I thought that Noctis was going to have character development and snap out of it... Only to remember that this was based on the Omen trailer, and so I had to handle it the way that that trailer played out.**

 **Ugh. I'm so sad I had to do this to my poor babies, who already suffer enough in canon:(**

 **Curse you, plot bunnies!**

 **-sobs-**

 **Never again will I ever do anything like this.**


End file.
